


glass

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-21
Updated: 2003-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-01 08:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex's heart is broken who will pick up the pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	glass

## glass

by daughter of eve

[]()

* * *

"That stupid fucking bitch!" These words are not good to hear coming from Lex's office. It's even worse when those words are followed by the sound of breaking glass. Clark entered cautiously. Before him was the sight of one Lex Luthor, shirt untucked and barefoot while his floor was covered in what could only be what once was fine crystal. At first Clark thought it was another visit from Lionel that got Lex so upset but then he noticed that Lex's face was tear-stained. Luthors never cry. Lex never cried over anything his father did, even when he called him a worthless piece of shit right in front of Clark. "Lex?" Clark spoke quietly and with care not really wanting to get hit with the glass tumbler in Lex's hand. "Clark hey." Lex looked instantly calmer but couldn't keep the bitterness out of his voice. He thankfully put the tumbler down and places both hands on the smooth marble surface of the bar. Clark noticed he swayed slightly. "Are you ok?" Clark already knew the answer but you never assume in front of Lex. Lex dipped his head with a small chuckle. "Did it sound like I was alright Clark?" A question with a question. Typical.  
"No."   
"No." The word was said with a smile, a sad one and a glace to a newspaper on the desk. Clark walked over cringing slightly as he heard the sound of a drink being poured, definitely not a first for the evening. As picked up the paper. It was the society page of the Daily Planet. The picture was of a happy bride and groom, champagne glasses in hand, smiling for the camera. Clark knew instantly why Lex was so upset. The bride was Helen. Ten months ago Helen moved into the mansion. Clark had never seen Lex so happy. Eight months ago Helen moved out. She said research was more important then a relationship. Lex understood, work first but he was still crushed. Only Clark knew his plans to ask her to marry him that same weekend. Clark asked him if he was rushing into things but Lex sounded so sure when e spoke of how he felt. Now she was married to someone else, some lawyer. A relationship did come first just not a relationship with Lex. "She didn't want me." The unexpected, uncharacteristic small voice came from Lex snapping Clark's attention back into the room. "Lex..." Clark started to reassure his friend. "No Clark, she left because work came first, well that," he pointed to the paper still in Clark's hands, "proves she just didn't want a relationship with me." Lex tried to take a step forward but stumbled; Clark dropped the paper and caught him. Clark tried to move Lex away from the broken glass on the floor but Lex didn't seem to care. "I'm fine Clark." But Lex didn't move from Clark's arms. Instead he stared down at the picture on the floor. "What the hell is wrong with me?" It was a question to himself but Clark felt compelled to answer. "Nothing, Lex you're...." Wonderful. Charming, beautiful. Say something Clark. But he couldn't, not now. It was weird to see Lex so open and well raw. "Fuck it, some people were meant to be alone right?" Lex pushed out of Clark's arms trying to compose himself. Clark watched carefully as Lex maneuvered around the broken glass. He slowing took the paper off the floor looked at it one last time and threw it on the fire. As he watched it burn Clark came up behind him. "She just wasn't the one Lex."  
"I thought she might be."  
"Everyone makes mistakes."  
Lex smiled. "Not Luthors."  
"Lex the glass." Clark made Lex sit on the near by couch afraid his friend would cut his feet. "It's a horrible feeling Clark, loving someone who doesn't love you back." I know thought Clark. "I know."  
"Right. Lana."  
"No not Lana." But Lex was not listening. He was slightly drunk and staring into the flames. "That's the first time I've ever heard you say you loved her." Clark said the words carefully not wanting to sound accusing. "Well one thing Luthors aren't good at is expressing their feelings. I liked here, I cared for her and yes I loved her, why couldn't I have told her?" "Hindsight."  
"I know, don't wait until is too late Clark my advise for the day." Lex tried to stand up but fell back down on the couch. "How many...?" But Clark stopped himself, it didn't really matter. "You should stay here until the floors cleared." "What? Oh the floor." Lex was dizzy  
Clark suddenly felt very close to Lex on the small couch. He should, not now Lex was drunk but he had just said Clark shouldn't wait. "Lex I..." But Clark couldn't even get the words out before Lex was kissing him. Clark was shocked but started to respond hungrily. Unfortunately before enthusiasm could be shown Lex pulled away a look of horror on his face. "Clark, I'm sorry, I'm not thinking too much to drink God my head..." It wasn't like Lex to babble. Of course it wasn't like Lex to give Clark the best kiss of his life so far. "No Lex it's OK. I want..." Lex was up and had only taken two steps. "Crap!!" Lex's foot was bleeding. Clark moved quickly getting Lex sitting back down and then got some napkins from the bar. Clark pulled the bits of glass from Lex's foot as Lex cursed a stream of profanity the Clark had never heard before. "It's ok. I don't think you will need stitches but you'll need a better bandaging then this." Clark took care of Lex's foot holding it gently in his hands. "Clark you shouldn't, shouldn't you be wearing gloves of something?" Clark laughed. Here Lex was bleeding all over his beige rug and all he could think of was Clark. "Wasn't really time Lex." 

Clark called help up to clean the floor and bring up a first aid kit. Clark then insisted on bringing Lex to his room. Lex lay on the bed his foot propped up with a pillow. Clark sat next to him on the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry again Clark. I didn't know what I was doing down there." "I said it's ok Lex we're friends and ... no it's not ok." Lex looked at Cark sharply. "I don't want you as a friend Lex."  
"Fine Clark go. Have a nice life." But Lex's stern face suddenly collapsed. "No I don't mean that. Look Luthor aren't used to having friends I fucked up I'm sorry aren't you suppose to forgive me or something." "I hate when you define yourself by saying Luthors do this or don't do that. Lex interrupts and if Lex would listen he would find out I don't want you as a friend. I want you, as mine." Clark kissed him then charging into his mouth like he owned it, or wanted to more then anything. "Clark, you don't know what you're doing." Lex breathed heavily. "I know exactly what I'm doing. I'm not waiting." And a kiss came again. Clark was practically laying on top of Lex when Lex gave out a muffled yell. "Sorry Lex, did I hurt you."  
"My foot." Clark had bumped it trying to get closer to Lex. "Worth the pain, come here." Lex started the kiss this time, tongue gently tracing Clark's lips. Hands started to roam. When the kiss broke this time Clarks hands were up Lex's shirt and Lex's on Clarks thighs. "So not friends?" Lex smiled.  
"More then that, stuff of legends."  
"I think I can live with that." Lex said letting his fingers massage Clarks skin. "There's so much to talk about so much I have to tell you." "Not now, no talking now."  
"I think I can live with that." 


End file.
